A Wonderful Mix-up One Shot
by WhitlocksBoo
Summary: ***One Shot*** When socialite and media favourite Bella Swan demands that she wants more attention from her parents, she decides to take drastic action, so that she can change her life...Little does she know the route it will take her down! E & B, canon.


**Disclaimer :- I DO NOT own Twilight or any of its characters, they all belong to the very talented Stephanie Meyer...but this storyline...well, this little baby is aaallllll mine!**

**A/N :- Hey guys, ok so I actually don't remember what my inspiration was behind this one shot, but I'm really pleased it came to me because this has been in my 'to finish' pile for forever! So, without further ado...I'll hand you over to the story that lies ahead! Enjoy! **

**BPOV**

I could hear the crunching of his shoes on the gravelly floor, and the smell of his cologne filled my nostrils, as my other four senses were heightened. I could feel the burning on my wrists. But I was not afraid...I had asked for this...heck I was actually paying money for this.

I felt his breath in my ear seconds before I heard his beautiful voice.

"So, now that I have you here, what shall I do with you I wonder?". His melodious tone was deep and husky. I felt tingles roll all the way through my body and I shifted in my seat a little. _Wow, he had really done a number on this rope. I can't move. Well, at least he was thorough if nothing else. _

"Answer me!" he whispered in a demanding tone. He grabbed a handful of my loose curls, and pulled my head back slightly. The tingles returned in full force, focusing on one particular spot on my body. _Hey, who knew I would be a fan of hair pulling?_

"What would you like to do with me?" I managed to squeak out. Ok, I suppose I could play along. I think this is what is known as getting your money's worth!

"Oh I can think of a few things I wouldn't mind doing to you..." And he laughed quietly to himself, whilst he released my hair. I could hear his shoes again, moving around the front of the chair that I was tied to.

A cool breeze circled me, and I wondered briefly where he had brought me. I also wondered where his partner was. I had paid for 2 men, not just one. If he had sloped off elsewhere, I would definitely not be paying him. But then again, just having the one guy here was interesting enough.

"So, how does this work?" I asked. I guess I was 'breaking out of character' for a minute - if that's what you could call it - but I had never done anything like this before, and let's face it, it's not something I could have asked my friends or family about it now, could I? "I mean, how long does this usually take?"

He laughed again...who knew I was a comedian huh?

"It takes as long as it takes. It's over when I say it's over. And that's usually when I get my money!" he spat at me. _Wow, grumpy! _You think he would be happy at getting paid so much money for a couple of hours work! He had better not forget who was the customer around here! And what do they say? Yep, the customer is always right.

"Can't you at least take this blindfold off me?" I asked. I used my nicest and sweetest voice. I figured he was just passionate about his work, but I really didn't want this blindfold messing with my make up. It took me ages to look like this each morning, and goodness knows I'm not going to ruin it. Even if it was for 'Mr Sex Voice' over there.

"No!" came his simple response.

"Excuse me?" _I'm never told no...ever!_

"I said no! The blindfold stays on!". He was more firm with his response this time.

"But why? I don't understand"

"Because I don't want you seeing me, that's why?" His voice told me that he was getting pissed off. Jeez, what was this guys problem? He was getting paid to do this, but did he really have to go so far when we were alone...or were we alone?

"Does that really matter? I mean, I'm going to be seeing your face when I pay you anyway, right?" I really don't know what the big deal was.

"What are you talking about? Are you on crack?" He asked rudely. I heard him huff and walk to whatever was at the side of me.

"No, I most certainly am not on crack! How dare you even ask that? I was simply saying that once I pay you for this job, I will see what you look like, so you may as well remove the blindfold now". I was starting to get annoyed. "And come to mention it, unless your accomplice is a mute, and is sat in the corner like a good boy, he had better get his ass here and do the job I'm paying him to do, or he won't be getting a single penny. I need this to look real, or else it will not work"

He was quiet for a minute, probably thinking over what I had said. I know he hadn't left the room, because I heard his breathing, again, close to my ear. _Oh, what else could he do to me if his breathing was that erotic?_

"Miss Swan, I'm afraid I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about" he answered, and I'm sure I could detect a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You can just cut the crap, I'm bored of pretending now. Let's just get this over with, get the job done, and then we don't have to see or hear from each other again do we?" and even at that one, single sentence, I realized I did not want to be parted from Mr Sex Voice just yet.

"Let's get this straight right now" and he grabbed my face from behind, holding under my chin. "You don't get to tell me what to do, do I make myself clear? I am in charge here, I am running this show. You are just a spoilt little girl, with a very rich daddy! And once I get my money, I may or may not let you leave here"

Ok, this was getting weird. He was so focused on being his character, that he didn't seem to waiver from it one little bit. Then I had a very sick thought come to mind. No, it couldn't be could it? I had to ask...

"If I ask something, would you be honest with me? Job or no job, you will get paid either way" He didn't answer, so I took that as a sign to ask away. "Is your name Jacob?"

"Jacob?"

"Yes, Jacob!" I said more forcefully than I would have liked, my cool composure slipping a little.

"No, it's not!" he laughed.

_Oh shit! I was afraid of that!_

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

I think I should start from the beginning...

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm the 24 year old daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan. Yes, the very same.

My father was the billionaire business tycoon who has climbed his way up the corporate ladder owning Swan Shipping and Imports. My mother on the other hand was the brains behind the latest fashion craze. She loved mixing up different styles, and colors, and thanks to my fathers money a couple of decades back, she started her own fashion label. It really took off in the early 90's, and has sky-rocketed ever since.

I have always grown up in the spotlight, and have never known anything different. If I was perfectly honest, I loved my life. The attention, the media, parties and fashion events. I loved going to the private school, along with the offspring of the rest of societies rich and famous. My two best friends were Alice Brandon, daughter of rock legend Johnny Brandon, and Rosalie Hale, whose father owned the computer software company that most of western society relied on.

We were inseparable and we're quite often snapped together, attending events or film premiers.

I had also has a few famous boyfriends, but nothing too serious. I guess that was the one part of my life I didn't like the media and the tabloids to focus on. My father would always look at me disapprovingly when the paper would show me, drunkenly sprawled on the arm of a new man. It would be even worse if my father didn't recognize him, and therefore couldn't ambush him at any future events. I don't think it had ever once occurred to my father that most of these guys were probably just friends of mine.

My mother was the outgoing, expressive one of the family, whereas my father was quiet and private and extremely wealthy. He didn't need to be hosting parties or doing interviews every week, and I guess that was ultimately the reason that they split up. Their differences were just too much to overcome.

Being an only child had worked for me up until that point. I would always get the best toys and gadgets for Christmas and my birthdays. I could have friends over whenever I wanted, and not have to share with my sister or brother. If I wanted to go somewhere for a holiday, mum and dad would agree, and I wouldn't have to fight with anyone else to get my own way. Having said that, when they divorced, I suddenly felt extremely lonely, and wished I had a brother or sister to share this loneliness with. Someone who would understand my pain.

The papers had a field day with the story of the 'Swan Split' as they had called it. When I say field day, I mean it was more like a 'field year'! It felt like it had gone on forever. They would be camped outside the family home, that I had shared with only my mum, or they would be stalking my father at his new house across town. It became scary and part of me wished that the money and the fame would go away, so that I could have my family back to the way it was. Even though I was 18 years old when all of this happened, it made me feel like a helpless child and one thing I have never been is a helpless child.

Then when I was 19 and mum's boyfriend Phil had moved in with us, I decided it was time I got my own place. With the money that my parents had been putting in my account every month since I was first born, I had more than enough for a mansion, let alone an apartment. But as I was moving in with Alice, it would have to be something a little different.

My life changed dramatically when my father announced to me on one of our holidays together that he was getting remarried.

"Bella, I've spoken to your mother about all of this, and she is happy for me. You know that we are still friends, I would go as far as saying that your mother is probably my best friend" he smiled at me. I think it was to try to make me feel a little better, but he needn't have bothered. I couldn't feel anything! I was numb with shock. He took a sip from his scotch and waited for me to respond.

"But...but...what?! I didn't even know you were even dating!" I blurted out. _Heck, I had just had a massive bombshell dropped on me, so sue me if that was the best I could come up with._

"Sweetheart, I have been dating Sue for over a year now..."

"Your assistant?!" I shouted. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My father was literally dating 'the help'. "You are going to marry your assistant?" I sat up from my sun-lounger and took off my sunglasses. It was lucky that we were at our private beach house, and that the media had no idea my father owned a home in the Maldives, or else my outburst would have just made front page of every paper in the world!

"Bella!" my father scalded gently. He had never referred to any of his staff as 'help' and always treat them more like friends, which is probably why they all love him so much, and are so very loyal to him. '_That's probably what got him into this situation in the first place'_ I thought to myself.

"I am not going to discuss the ins and outs of my relationship with you young lady. This is my life, and I think after the year your mother and I had, that I deserve a little happiness. It was hard on us all Bells, not just you". His voice had softened throughout his little speech, and I knew it was because no matter what I did, that my father could never be angry with me. He loved me too much.

The next weekend, after I had had some time to process what was happening, I met Sue again. I had met her a few times before, as my fathers PA, but this time was different. Now, I was meeting her as my dad's new fiancee...his future wife...my future step mother! And to complicate matters slightly, she had two children or her own. _Like I need this added stress in my life, right?_

Leah was a year younger than me, with olive skin, short black hair, and legs that went all the way up to her bloody armpits! I had never hated the way I look, but that girl was certainly something else. She made me feel like a real hippo-croco-pig!

She had a way of monopolizing my time with my father too. If I didn't know any better, I could swear that she was mentally pissing on her territory whenever I visited their house. Oh, didn't I mention? Yeah, she doesn't have her own place, she decided that she wanted to live with her mother and her mother's extremely wealthy fiancee. Of course my dad couldn't see it, and quite often tried to get me to like her. Not happening I'm afraid...I know a bitch when I see one. Heck, I wrote the book on how to be a bitch!

Her brother, however, was 14 year old Seth. A cute kid, always eager to help and was easy to talk to. I liked Seth and got along with him just fine. He would always be happy to see me, and immediately started calling me his 'other sister'. I kinda liked that.

Slowly, over the months, my father stopped calling me as much, and very rarely made his way over to my apartment to visit me anymore. Alice had also noticed the change. He even sent my last birthday card in the mail, instead of bringing it himself personally like he did every year, along with a huge bouquet of flowers and a very large cheque. He apologised, and said that he was too busy with work, but Leah's Facebook said otherwise. Yeah, I hoped they all choked on their slap up meal, that clearly took priority over my birthday. Stupid, long legged bitch.

"Why don't you show him what it would be like to not have you around?" suggested Alice one night, as we were getting ready for a night out, drinking and dancing my troubles away.

"What do you mean?" I asked, as I pulled my straighteners through my hair, creating the perfect curl. I gazed into the mirror, looking behind me, to the small black spiky haired woman stood behind me. She was trying to decide between her black skintight dress, or her red baby doll dress. I knew after a lifetime of trying to decide, that she would go for the blue dress that was still in our walk-in wardrobe.

"I mean, like fake getting hit by a bus or something?"

I turned with a deadpan look on my face. "You have got to be kidding me right? How the heck would I _fake_ being hit by a bus? Are all of those drugs your dad took before you were even born, finally having their desired affect and filtering out your half decent thoughts?" I laughed.

"Ha ha! Very funny!" she drawled, without a hint of amusement. "All I'm saying is, if something were to happen to you, your dad would finally realize that he needs to pay more attention to you. I mean, c'mon Bella, he doesn't even call you to bitch you out about how much of his money you have spent each month anymore!". She turned on her heels and headed back into the closet, leaving the black and red dresses hanging on the back of the chair next to me.

I thought about what she had said as I finished my hair. With a quick spritz of hairspray, I turned away from mirror to see Alice reappear in the blue dress. Do I know my friend, or do I know my friend? I smiled as her words rang in my ears.

The following weeks were different for me. I felt like I was slowly losing my father, and with Leah swanning around like she was my fathers pride and joy, I knew I had to act. And fast. Alice kept popping into my head, her stupid idea seeming to make more and more sense the crazier I felt, and I finally knew what I had to do.

I walked over to my phone, and dialed one of the most well connected people I know. It only took two rings, before he answered.

"Hey, Bella baby! How's things in the world of my favourite media princess, huh?" He was in a good mood today.

"Heya Embry, I'm great thanks. You know me, my life is one long party. How's things with you?" I liked Embry Call. He may be a sleazy little shit when he wants to be, but he was good for his word, and was one of the most reliable guys I knew. Defiantly someone to keep in my life.

"Well, once you agree to finally marry me my darling, then all will be perfect. Trust me Bella, we will have the most gorgeous kids" he laughed. "So, tell me - to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor? And when I say huge, I mean top secret-no one can ever know-don't even tell your dog kind of favor". I chewed on my thumbnail nervously. I cannot believe I'm doing this.

"Sounds interesting, and you always have my loyalty and silence Bella, you know that". I could just tell, even on phone call, that he was being truthful...and with my life being the way it was, it was hard to come across truthful people nowadays. I realized the irony, however, as what I was about to do was very untruthful...

The call I was expecting came quicker than I thought. I picked up my phone with shaking hands and looked at the screen. It was from a withheld number. Of course.

I gingerly answered. "He-hello?"

"Isabella Swan?" demanded the voice on the other end. He sounded much younger than I thought he would. But then again, I really had no idea what these kinds of people sounded or looked like.

"Yes, speaking..." I lamely replied.

"I have been given your number by Mr Call". He was very short with his sentences. I wondered briefly if they were all the same. Or if each person had their own 'persona'?

"Ye-yes" I stammered. "Yes, I asked him to give you my number. I have a job for you if you are willing to take it"

"Yes, he told me all about the job. Are you alone right now?" he asked. Even though I knew Alice had gone to her boyfriend Jasper's house, like she did every Saturday, I still felt the need to look over my shoulder. Something about this guys voice was unnerving - like he was already watching me.

"I am"

"Good, then I will go over the basics of the plan with you very quickly. The less you know about it, the better. You will not be told when this is going to happen, and you will not be informed of when to expect it. It will be a complete surprise, so to make the whole thing look authentic. You are to do exactly as I say to ensure that you stay safe throughout the entire ordeal, and you will have the money with you at all times, do you understand everything I have just said to you?"

"Yes, but I have a few questions..."

"The less you know the better" he repeated.

"Yes, I understand, but please bear with me". I heard him breathe out in a quick and loud huff down the phone.

"What?" he barked back at me.

"What is your name?"

"You can call me Jacob" he answered. I wasn't sure if that was his real name, or just one he wanted me to call him by.

"Ok. Well, why do I need to keep the money with me at all times?"

"I do not want any trace of this leading back to me. I like to do a very quick and thorough job, and putting a large sum of money into a bank account would look suspicious. I take it Mr Call told you how much it would be?"

"Yes, and is the price at all negotiable?" I asked. This was coming directly out of my bank account after all. It's not like I could ask my father to pay for my own mock-kidnapping now is it?

"No it is not. I am extremely good at what I do Miss Swan, and am a professional. If you are not willing to pay the price, then I suggest you forget that this conversation ever happened, if you know what is good for you" he threatened. Something about this guy told me that he had done more than just a few robberies and mock-kidnaps. A lot more.

"No no, I'll pay. I just need a couple of days to get the money together"

"Very well, you will have until Wednesday"

"And you are not going to tell me the plan?"

"No. Just remember to have the money on you, and when it does happen, you need to do everything that I say, no matter what it is"

"Ok, thank yo-" and he was gone before I could finish my sentence.

The next few days took a toll on my nervous system. I had the money in a brown envelope in the back compartment of my handbag, and my handbag never left my side. When it wasn't in my handbag, I would stuff it in my bra. What?! I didn't always go out with a bag, but at least I always went out wearing a bra...so sue me.

I couldn't even tell Alice about it all, so when she saw that I was acting weird, she just thought I was coming down with something.

Wednesday came around, and I wandered around my day feeling sick. _Have I done the right thing?_ When I got a text from Leah that afternoon, confirming that dad was paying for her and her friends to use the beach house as an early birthday gift, I remembered why I was doing this. I was my fathers daughter, not her!

Thursday brought me nothing, and there was no kidnapping going on on Friday either. I had started to worry that maybe this Jacob guy had been arrested. Possibly for being a huge, scary murdering psycho, because his voice certainly sounded like he was?

Saturday was just as eventful, yet even more boring. At least on Thursday and Friday I had Alice to keep me company and go out with. Saturdays however, were my usual alone time when I didn't have a party or a special event to be at. I would order Chinese from the restaurant down the street and watch old black and white movies. What can I say? I party hard all week long, Saturdays was the time I could slob out and forget it all.

I heard a knock on my door, and I pulled some money out of my pocket, feeling the pressure of the big fat envelope I had stuffed in my bra. Luckily for me, I had my mothers boobs, so it was easily hidden in the depths of the 'New York Two' as they had embarrassingly been nicknamed.

I reached the door, and flung it open.

I didn't have the voice to speak, as I was momentarily stunned by the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes. His hair was a mess of gorgeously soft looking copper on top of his head, and even though it was messy, it looked completely perfect

The takeaway-god stood in front of me cleared his throat a little, in order to bring me back to earth, and gave me a crooked grin.

"Someone order some food?" and he held up my bag of...erm what did I order again? Oh yeah that's right, Chinese.

"Thanks" I said as I took the bag and gave him the money. Too bad I had brought the correct money to the door. I hated tipping, if they wanted more money they should get a better paid job - but I would tip until the end of time for this guy!

He gave me a quick curve of a raised eyebrow after seeing I hadn't left a tip and slowly turned to walk away.

I shut the door, immediately feeling like shit, and walked over to the kitchen.

Putting out my food, I sat my selfish ass down on the sofa, all the while thinking about takeaway-god. If only I had more money on me, when I went to the door. The envelope in my bra weighed heavy on me, reminding me that the job had still not yet been done. I popped a piece of my Kung-pow chicken in my mouth, chewing slowly and savouring it. It smelled amazing, and I realized how hungry I was when my stomach growled in appreciation. I shovelled a few more bites in, but after a while, after I had actually had time to slow down and really taste the food, something about it tasted a little off.

I shrugged, taking another bite. Maybe I really was coming down with something and it was messing with my taste buds.

I put my plate down, and went back to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Taking a glass down, and filling it, I chugged about half, not even bothering to leave the sink. Finally slowing my drinking, I turned back to face the kitchen before I suddenly realized that my head was swimming and everything was wobbling around me. I felt like I was in really bad dream, where I'm running through a continuous hall of mirrors at the funfair...my eyes struggled to stay focused.

I heard a smash as I realized I had dropped the glass, right before I felt my legs get weak. My eyes were blurring, and my head felt fuzzy.

I started to panic, and staggered through to the living room, in order to grab my phone. _If only I could remember where I had left it._ Looking for it was not exactly an option, but I needed to call someone now! This was scaring me. Stupid gorgeous takeaway-god distracting me. I usually had my phone with me, always.

My body seemed to get tired and give up, as I stumbled and fell to the floor. I tried to get up to crawl, but my whole body felt like a lead weight.

I tried again, this time getting a foot away before flopping back down on the carpet. It was hopeless, and the panic felt like it was contained in my fragile and weary body. On the outside I imagine I looked sleepy and too relaxed, but on the inside - in the head - I was frantic, screaming and pleading for someone to help me.

All I remember before I passed out were two large bodies standing over me, dressed in black.

"Pick her up Emmett, whilst I trash the place"

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

"You're not Jacob?" I asked, and my voice broke a little. My heartbeat had sped up.

"No, I'm not" he repeated and I could hear him on the move again, this time walking behind me from left to right. "I have no idea who this Jacob guy is, but he's not me and I'm not him. Now can we just fucking drop this? It's starting to piss me off"

"But I just..."

"NO!" He roared, making my whole body jump. "You spoilt little rich girls really don't like being told 'No' do you?" he continued to shout. "Well, you had better get the fuck used to it, because until I get my money, there will be no way you are leaving. And if you are not leaving, that means you are staying here with me. And if you are staying here with me, that means I'm calling the shots...so shut the fuck up!"

I immediately closed my mouth. Something about the anger in his voice told me that he wasn't playing a game, or trying to be a 'tough guy'. He was genuinely pissed, and that meant he had the potential to genuinely hurt me.

My mind was working in overdrive now. His voice was all I could really go off, well that, and that gorgeously delicious scent of his cologne mixed with the smell of a man.

"I'm sorry". My voice came out in a whisper, a tiny version on my own voice. His shouting had shocked me into an apology, sure...but I could also hear the despair coming from him. He was angry, but he was desperate too, and I would have been a fool not to hear it in his voice. Now I wanted to find out what was behind this more than ever. "I didn't mean to make you angry"

I heard him tut behind me, and his feet shuffled further away from me.

I waited for a few more minutes in silence, occasionally sensing him in thought or I could hear him moving around. I needed to at least try to reach out to him in some way...if this was a real kidnapping, then I was in real trouble.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" I attempted.

No response.

"Please? I mean you have taken me, I'm blindfolded, and I may never leave here again" and that thought made me feel sick to my stomach. "The least you could do is tell me your first name?"

He sighed, sounding much closer to me than I had thought he was. "It's Edward". His voice sounded tired and so weary. A part of me yearned to reach out and hug him.

"Thank you Edward" I said.

I rubbed my fingers over the arms of the chair I was tied to, feeling the smooth varnished wood underneath me. It was something to do in the blackness that I had to put up with, and goodness knows how long I'm going to be sat here blinded with no idea of where I was.

"I appreciate you telling me. I thought this was all planned, I didn't realise that it was for real"

"What?" he snapped.

"Well, I had something organised with someone called Jacob, and I thought that you were him. I have never done this before, so I didn't know what to expect"

"You have got to be kidding me!" he commented, somewhat unbelievably.

"No, it's the truth. What would be the point of me lying to you now huh?" I asked, but I realised that having this wad of money stuffed inside my clothing was lying to him in a sense, and may bring this whole horrible incident to an end but it wouldn't necessarily end with me still being alive.

Plus there is the fact that this guy sounded seriously hot, and a little broken. He couldn't be that bad could he?

As if he had heard my inner monologue, he proved that there was some sort of goodness in him somewhere.

"You should be careful you know". I pulled my head up to show that I had heard him. "There are some bad people out there, and you certainly don't seem the type of woman who would run with the wrong kinds" he commented. I didn't realise he was stood right behind me until his cold hand ghosted over my shoulder, gliding from one, over my neck to the other. I could feel his fingertips leaving goose-bumps in their wake.

"You are too vulnerable you know? Everyone knows who you are; your private life, where you hang out, and where you live...you really shouldn't expose yourself so much. You leave yourself open to all kinds of trouble"

He actually sounded worried for me...how ironic huh? My kidnapper worrying about someone hurting me. I almost laughed out loud at how absurd this all was.

"It's not my fault, if my parents weren't famous, then I wouldn't be either would I?"

"So all of this is Mummy and Daddy's fault huh? Really Isabella, come on - you should take responsibility for your own actions sometimes. Your parents don't make you go out to clubs, and fall into the gutters at 4am in front of a huge group of photographers...or make you go out for a run every Tuesday and Thursday at 7am, through the park, all dressed up and slapped in make-up...you should see that you do all of that. They have no hand in it"

I felt like a child being lectured, and I could feel my cheeks heating up. I imagined he was looking at me with disappointed eyes. And in that simple assumption, I could see what he meant. My life was one big show and there was always something to watch.

"I guess you are right" I responded, dropping my head once again. "I never considered that there could be a freak out there watching my every move". I gasped at the realisation that I had just referred to him as a freak. If I had had my hands free, I would have slapped one of them over my mouth and slapped the other one on my forehead because of my stupid mouth. The last thing I wanted to do was anger this guy when I had no idea where his snapping point was. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry...I wasn't...I didn't mean you...I just meant..."

"It's ok" he cut across my rambling, "I suppose I am one of those weirdo's. After all, I watched you for long enough to get a feel for your routine, where you go, what you do, who you see...you just made this so very easy" he paused for a long while, leaving me to wonder in the darkness if he had left, or if he was watching me right now. "But I really mean it, you aren't careful enough"

I left a good time in between asking him questions, I still didn't know anything about this guy, and I was blindfolded, so I couldn't see if he had a knife, or worse, a gun.

"What time is it?" I asked.

I heard fabric moving, which I assumed was his sleeve. "Just past 8pm" he answered.

I didn't respond. I had no idea what to say back to him even if I had wanted to say something. So I stayed quiet, in the blackness behind my blindfold, thinking about my strange kidnapper and who he could really be. _Who was the man behind this sweetly sultry voice?_

"Do I...do I know you?" I stammered.

"No"

"So I've never met you before?"

"We've met, but you don't know me" he answered cryptically, leaving me just as confused as before I had asked.

That wasn't what I was expecting, and an involuntary shiver ran up my spine at the thought of this man speaking to me at some point, knowing what he was going to do to me. That he was planning to take me, tie me up, blindfold me, and fuck with my head.

"Where have we met"

"Not important" he answered, curtly. _And we were back to being an ass again!_

"Why? Why is it not important? If you know me, surely I should know who you are?" I challenged

"Because I can't risk you knowing enough to go to the cops"

So, he was planning on letting me go was he? Could I be daring enough to ask? No, I couldn't do that. It may make him change his mind and reconsider the whole thing. But I would be lying if I said it didn't give me a little hope.

"I wouldn't do that..."

"Yeah, course not. You are just going to forget that a complete stranger stole you from the warmth and comfort of your own home and kept you for hours in the hopes of getting your fucking father to pay up" he remarked, sarcasm lacing his every word. He had anger towards my father, I was sure of it.

I had to mention something or the conversation would die out again, and I would be back to asking stupid questions...hmmm, let's see, I've already asked the time, maybe I could ask him about the weather next? Come on Bella, he would just laugh at you.

"Well, I hope you make Daddy dear pay through the nose!" I snapped, finding my own anger again, and momentarily forgetting that I was supposed to be fishing for information.

"Let me guess, he didn't buy you your Porsche in the exact colour you wanted, right? Oh no, wait...maybe he decided to only let you have 4 credit cards instead of 5?"

His blatant mocking made me angry...I don't care how hot this guys sounds, he hasn't got a clue.

"Don't you judge me!" I spat, "You have no idea who I am or what I'm about. You don't know me, and you will never know me, so don't you dare sit there or stand there or whatever it is you are doing, and pretend that stalking me for a while means that you know all about me because you don't!"

"Oh get over yourself Isabella...you don't live in the real world..."

"The real world? You think I live in some sort of fairytale world? And my name is Bella...not Isabella"

"Well, Bellla..." he said, accentuating my preferred name, "I assume that seen as though Mummy and Daddy are as rich as sin, and you never seem to have worked a day in your life, that you would be just like Hollywood's elite, and breeze your way through life without worries"

He sounded so nonchalant, as if he insults people daily and doesn't think anything of it.

"I may be rich Edward, but one thing I am not is selfish, which is obviously what you think of me"

I imagined him shrugging. "Well, if I see it, I say it"

"But you don't see the hours I spend with the children at the day centre, or the food parcels I deliver to the less fortunate areas that have single mothers and starving kids" and I was on a full out rant now..."Or the fact that I make sure I spend a few hours every single Christmas day since I was 14 years old serving food to people at the homeless shelter? Huh? Guess I must be so fucking selfish huh Edward?". Behind my blindfold, I let the tears fall. They soaked into the fabric as soon as they fell.

He sighed again. "I...I...well, I didn't know you did that..."

"Yeah, because all the media want to cover is the scandals and anything they can use for juicy gossip. You don't see the fact that I care more about the people around me than any of the money they have. The whole point of this stupid kidnapping was to make my Dad see that I mean as much to him as he does to me. I don't see him anymore, and if I want to see him, I practically have to book an appointment into his diary" I sniffed.

"Please don't cry". His voice was right in front of my face, I could feel his breath wash over me. It made my head rush, and I just thank goodness that my arms were tied to the chair, otherwise I swear I would have thrown them around his neck and kissed the heck out of him.

"I'm not" I tried to sound strong.

"Yes, you are. I can see the wet patches on the blindfold" he said, with amusement in his voice. "You can't lie to me when it's right in front of me Bella". His voice was so soft, and the way he said my name made my insides squirm. Like he was flirting with my name.

"I just wish that family would mean more to him. Since he got engaged to Sue, his whole life has become about her and her family. It's like I don't exist anymore, and my Dad is the one man in my life that I thought I could always trust. One who would never hurt me...they say that don't they? 'The only man a girl can really trust his her Daddy', well mine has decided that I can do without him, and it hurts". And this time I didn't try to hide the sobs that escaped me, and I tried to take in the air around me, but the blackness behind the blindfold made me feel claustrophobic. .

"Your Dad does seem pre-occupied lately" he said almost thoughtfully.

I snapped my head up to look at where I thought he would be.

"You know him don't you? But how? Where from?"

Silence. Again, he has shut down on me.

"Please tell me..."

"Fucking Emmett, should be back with the money by now. Your Dad will already know you are missing and has had strict instructions on where to deliver the money..."

He changed the subject yet again, but I could feel myself slowly wearing him down.

"Maybe he won't pay?" I challenged.

"For you? Who wouldn't pay for you?" he asked, and I wasn't sure of the question behind it, but I faced it head on anyway.

"Was that some sort of compliment Edward?" I smiled.

"Oh shut up" he laughed, and for the first time since I woke up, I was actually happy. He had mellowed so much since we started speaking, and in any other circumstances, I could probably get to really like Edward...when his temper was at bay that is!

"Erm...could I ask one favour please?". I tried to use my sweetest and most innocent voice in the hopes that he would actually comply. "Could you please remove my blindfold? I mean, I obviously have no idea who you are, and I don't think we run in the same circles, so I'm never going to bump into you again am I? Please?"

"I can't...". His voice sounded strained, almost pleading me to stop asking. Does that mean he wants to but is not allowed? I tried once more before I pushed my luck too far.

"Please Edward. It hasn't helped that I stupidly cried and now the wet fabric is making my eyes sore...pleeease?"

More shuffling was heard, and I felt strong warm hands on my shoulders. "Look, I will take the blindfold off, but any funny business and it goes straight back on as well as a gag? Ok?"

I nodded eagerly, knowing that I wouldn't scream or cause a fuss. I was lucky just to get this, so to push it to the point of being gagged would be epically dumb.

His hands crept up my neck painfully slowly, and as much as I wanted the blindfold off, I was revelling in the feeling of his fingers on me. His hands felt their way past my chin, treading their way up my cheeks and caressing my face before reaching the blindfold.

His fingers gripped the fabric, and light poured in behind my closed lids.

I blinked a few times to allow my eyes to adjust and come into focus, but when they did, I certainly wasn't expecting the face in front of me.

"Takeaway god?"

_Yes, I actually blurted that out!_

His face was so close to mine that our noses almost touched. His brilliant green eyes studying my face so insistently. It made me feel kind of naked, like I wanted to cover myself so he couldn't look into my eyes - into my soul - and see my many flaws. For some reason, I wanted this insanely beautiful man to see the good in me. I wanted to impress him.

"What?" He asked, focusing on my stupid outburst. "Did you just call me 'Takeaway god'?" He laughed lightly. I however blushed every shade of red there could ever be.

"Erm, yes I did...well...er, well...I kinda thought you were cute when you came to deliver my food...although, the whole kidnapping thing hasn't really played in your favour I may add" and I smirked at my own quick wit, just thankful that I could put a face to the voice I had been hearing. I was also thankful that I was now able to see where we were.

"And you are a shitty tipper" he snarked back at me, his face showing he was also quite proud of his retort. _Smartass! _

"Ah, touché" I responded. "I actually annoyed myself because I only took enough money to the door to cover my food. My head wasn't really in the game if I'm honest, I was too preoccupied with getting my ass kidnapped...I'm usually a good tipper"

"Um-humm" he mumbled, still smiling. At this very moment, I didn't care how I felt, as long as this gorgeous man was smiling. "And I also imagine that's a very pretty ass to kidnap...unfortunately, Emmett had that particular pleasure instead of me"

I dipped my head to once again blush, and wondered what this man was doing to me. By all accounts, I should be kicking and screaming, attempting to get the heck out of this place and back into the safety of my own apartment. I should be crying and shaking and wondering if I was every going to see my family and friends again, but there was just something about Edward that made me feel otherwise. I didn't feel completely safe, but I didn't feel like this was the last of my days either.

In short, Edward my kidnapper made me feel more safe and wanted than my own father did right now.

My stomach flipped and flopped around, and a warm wave of nausea crept around my body. I tried to breathe a little slower and deeper in order to keep it at bay.

"You ok?" He asked, looking at me through pulled eyebrows and worried eyes.

"Yeah, I just feel a little sick, that's all"

"That will probably be the sedative. The effects don't last long, they should wear off soon"

I realised that they must have drugged my food just before delivering it to me.

Taking a second to assess my surroundings and my situation, I took a deep breath and blew out.

My arms were tied to a chair with bog standard rope, but the knots were so neat, that I automatically thought that he was either a professional kidnapper, or he had been practicing.

The room we were in was in some sort of old factory from what I could gather - a small room with a dusty floor, and an equally dusty piece of factory machinery was sat in the corner. It looked like it was from decades ago, and my mind wandered to any building in the city that could be old enough to hold such machines.

Edward sat beside a bare and dirty window, the last light of the day dying off and leaving darkness in it's wake. He kept on looking out every few minutes, seemingly waiting for someone. I could only assume it would be this Emmett guy who was supposed to return with the money.

He looked lost, and deep in thought and it made my heart ache. A face so gorgeous should always be smiling, always be happy.

"Are you ok?" I asked in a small voice, wondering if he had actually heard me.

He didn't answer for a while, and I opened my mouth to ask him again, but he spoke up before the words could pass my lips.

"I kidnapped you, and you are asking me if _I'm_ ok?". And he laughed. No trace of humor.

"I was only asking!" I snapped at him, anger rising in me. I had actually worried about this guy a little and he was laughing at me. "I won't bother again" and much like a petulant child, I turned my head away from him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you" and he turned his head to face me, "...but the fact that you have been taken and yet you are worried about me, enough to ask me if I'm alright? I just wasn't expecting that"

"I'm not completely heartless Edward, I can see that there is something bothering you"

His face fell slightly, not much, but enough for me to notice. "What do you mean? I'm fine"

"You clearly aren't, because you have been staring out of that window for the past 5 minutes as if the answer to all of your troubles are going to turn up"

"Well, if this fucking money ever arrives, then they could very well be" he replied, with his back hunched over, his elbows propped on his knees, rubbing his hands together.

"So there is something wrong then? Want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, silently, not bothering to look up.

Even being bound to this chair, and unable to move, I still didn't like seeing my captor so broken. I didn't know Edward from the next kidnapper, but something about him told me this wasn't just about paying off some gambling debts, or money to feed a drug habit. He seemed actually sorry to be here...

"When I get upset, I try to think of something good in my life...something that makes me smile and what I can count on to cheer me up" I offered. Given that I had much to be thankful for, that was an easy feat for me. Maybe not so much for Edward though? "Maybe you should try it? I'm sure you have something in your life that you treasure"

He looked over at me, the dead panned expression he wore told me that he wasn't playing along.

"Look Edward, I..."

He held up a hand to silence me, and pulled out his phone, placing it to his ear.

"Yeah?...okaaaayyy...no, I wasn't kidding Em, get this fucking sorted...because I said so, and I've almost fucking had it...she won't survive much longer...it's my last fucking chance dude, it's now or never...yeah fine, just keep me posted on anything new ok?"

The whole 'She won't survive much longer' bit made my heart bang so forcefully that I thought it would come crashing out of my chest. _Was he really going to kill me if he didn't get his money?_ But he really didn't come across as a killer - not that I had met many of those either.

Or maybe the sedative I had been given was slowly killing me, and he would only reverse it's affects if he got the money?

Without so much as a 'goodbye' he hung up on 'Em' who I guess would be Emmett.

"Everything ok?"

"Just fucking peachy!" he snapped, scrubbing his hands roughly over his face. He seemed tired and so very weary and I wished I could do something to take his pain away.

The final musings of daylight had almost gone, and he fished in his backpack for something.

I watched as he placed candles around various parts of the room, lighting the wicks as he went on. The glow from the flames gave him a haunting look, and somehow made his troubles seem bigger, as if they were consuming him.

He didn't say anything more, probably forgetting that I was even in the room, before taking his seat by the low window again.

"I didn't realise, you know...that that was how the world saw me. I love my family and I love my friends, but that's all. I don't love myself the way people think I do, in fact I don't really like the person I am at all"

He didn't say anything in response, and I hadn't expected him to speak up, but he did cast his eyes across the floor in my direction to show he had heard my words.

"I've always wanted to write, and to paint, and to express myself in some artistic way. My mother is a wonderful painter, and I've always wanted to be able to do something like that, but my modelling happened without me even realising it, and my life got swept away with what the public wanted after that. If I had my way, I would go to some remote part of the world and just be me. Where there are no expectations and you can be whoever you want to be..."

"Your life is what you make it Bella. Unless you have something that you cannot control, but it completely consumes you, drains you and makes you think that you cannot go on. You have had a very priveledged life and you should think yourself lucky. Some people would kill to have your wealth"

"I'm wealthy in the financial sense of the word, but with everything that actually matters like love, and friendship and freedom - besides my friends Alice and Rose, I'm as broke as the next person". I hadn't realised I was crying until Edward smoothed his thumb across my cheeks.

"You are a beautiful and smart woman Bella - despite everything I've said. I've always believed that there is more to you than meets the eye...maybe if our worlds had collided in a different way, I could have made your life happier" and he smiled. A sad and longing smile.

"You hungry?" He asked, seeming to perk up a little. I nodded, realising that I hadn't eaten since the spiked takeaway.

He made his way back over to his backpack, pulling out random packets and two bottles of water, before pulling his chair over to sit by me. In the circumstances, this felt quite intimate, and I wondered how it made him feel. I mean, he doesn't seem completely heartless.

"Here" he said, opening a box of crackers and holding one out for me to take. I pulled it with my teeth, savouring the saltiness, and my stomach grumbled for more. A few minutes of him feeding me, I felt better and my stomach was more settled.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you Edward"

"Here you go". He opened the bottle of water, bringing it up to my lips as a drank greedily. The salty crackers had made me thirsty. But I was concentrating more on his surprisingly soft hand holding underneath my chin so that he could steady the bottle.

He reached down, and pulled a banana from behind him. I watched his fingers as he peeled it and brought it up to my mouth. I wrapped my lips around it slowly, watching him watch my lips, and bit down, chewing.

He surprised me by taking the next bite...sharing food with me was obviously not a big deal for him then.

As a kidnapper, he was becoming more and more tolerable by the minute.

"So, what is all of this in aid of then?" I felt brave asking, as he cleared away the empty food packets and stuffed them back into his backpack. "There must be a reason why you have gone to all of this trouble. You seem like a good person Edward...what has made you go this far?"

"Nope, not happening Bella. The less you know the better"

"But maybe I can help?"

"You can't help Bella, goodness knows I've tried everything. This is a last resort and it looks like this is turning into a fucking disaster too"

It made me sad hearing the defeat in his voice. His face was hard and strong, and his eyes were unwavering, but his voice and emotions gave away what was really going on on the inside. He obviously had something in his life that meant a lot to him...enough to risk going to jail for anyway!

"Please Edward' I begged, "...and besides, if this is going to be a 'fucking disaster' as you so eloquently put it, then what's the problem in telling me about it? It may even help you to share it with someone..."

His eyes found mine, and I really thought that I had gotten through to him for a moment. He smiled the slightest of smiles for a brief second before answering. "Please Bella, don't make me put the gag on you" and with that, he left the room. Left me alone, with my own thoughts.

And I cried. As soon as I could no longer hear his footsteps, I felt I could let the tears flow. But I was not crying for me. I was not crying for a spoilt little rich girl who had more money than feelings, and would happily spend it on something that she would never wear and would probably throw in the trash than donate to a good cause.

No, I sat and cried for my kidnapper. The man who had tied me up, bound me to this chair and had pretended to have no thought for my feelings or my comfort. He had been so desperate to get money for something that meant more to him than his own life, and had spent his time learning my routines, my life, everything.

Whatever it was must mean more than just getting money for drugs, or a lush holiday, or a huge mansion...this was something that came from his heart.

It must be for his family, or at the very least, someone of that equivalent.

"Are you ok?" he asked, entering the room again and putting a jacket around my shoulders. I didn't even realise it had gotten colder until I felt the warmth from it, and saw that it was the jacket he had been wearing moments before. I turned my head without him noticing and quickly breathed in his scent. It smelt faintly of his cologne and wash powder.

"I'm fine" I lied confidently. He would never guess I was crying for him, for the broken man sat before me. For the beautiful person he so obviously was. I looked into his face, hopefully reading him correctly, and deciding to take a leap of faith. Besides, if he was as caring as I genuinely thought he was, then how much trouble could I really get myself into? Only one way to find out.

"So, is it worth it? All of this? Are they worth risking your life for, as well as my life too?"

His head didn't move, but I briefly saw his eyes glance my way, before looking back to his feet.

"I don't know what you are talking about" he answered, defiantly. I could see his shoulders squared, and his back was tense. I was obviously on the right lines.

"Is it a girlfriend? Maybe even your wife?" I carried on, hoping he would either breakdown and tell me, or blow up and tell me...either way, I'm going to take some control back tonight. "A parent? Or do you have children you are doing this for?"

"JUST STOP!" he shouted almost instantly, the roar of his voice shocking me into silence. He spun round to face me, and bounded across the room in a few short steps. "Just shut up will you? You have no idea how much this hurts and I don't speak to anyone about her...least of all someone like you, so just shut up and be a good little captive, ok?"

My heart rate had picked up and I felt the need to go to the bathroom urging me on, but I decided that staying silent was my best bet at the moment. He had gotten angry because of my pushing, but I did get some information out of him...there was a 'she' involved.

My heart hurt a little, thinking that the 'she' may not be a mother or a sister, but could in fact be a girlfriend or a wife, and I wasn't sure why that made me feel bad. After all, who the heck dates their kidnapper? I was fairly certain that I wasn't experiencing 'Stockholm Syndrome' because I hadn't been captive all that long, but Edward seemed to show more feelings and human emotions than another kidnapper, who would happily slit my throat for a buck or two.

"She must mean the world to you" I said slowly. The silence seemed so loud in the following few minutes that passed, and I hoped that we hadn't gone all the way back to square one. I just wanted him to talk to me.

After what felt like hours, he finally spoke - his voice sounding around the small but bare room.

"Yes, she does". He had moved himself behind me, sitting against the wall, and as much as I tried to turn around and see him, being tied to the chair meant that it was just not possible. He obviously preferred it that way, because he made no effort to move. "She means more to me than my own life" he said, his voice cracking a little towards the end.

"Can I ask what her name is?"

"Bree" he said, and I heard his legs shuffling to get into a more comfortable position I imagined.

I felt intrusive for asking more, but now that he was opening up, I somehow didn't want him to stop. He was like a box that held so many secrets, and suddenly needed to know what they all were.

"That's a lovely name. I had a doll called Bree-anna once. I made sure that she had the best dress on out of all of my dollies, and she had the nicest shoes. The rest of the dolls would have to wear whatever was left" I rambled, sharing more than I had intended, but something about Edward and this completely bizarre situation made me feel like throwing caution to the wind. "And she was the only one allowed to drive the car too...the rest of them had to either sit in the back, or squeeze into the trunk" and I heard a small snort from behind me.

"You are a very strange person Bella" he chuckled, and the sadness I heard in his voice made me think that I had maybe broken down a few of the many barriers that he had managed to build between us.

"And the weeks or months you spent watching me didn't make you realise that?" I laughed.

"No, funnily enough it didn't. It was that one sentence that did it".

The silence grew again, and engulfed us once more. I made sure that I carried on the chatter.

"So, is Bree your wife?" I boldly threw out there. I hoped with my life that the bond I felt we had grown between us wasn't severed in that one question.

"No she's not my wife, she's my little sister" he answered, no emotion in his voice whatsoever. He moved around to my front, again to stand by the window.

"Oh" I responded, not sure what to say, for fear that it would give away the relief I strangely felt.

"She's a sweet kid" he said with a fond smile gracing his beautiful mouth.

It made me smile too, and even though I didn't know Bree, I knew she must be wonderful to make someone like Edward smile.

"How old is she?"

"She's 10 years old. There is quite an age gap between the two of us..."

"And is it just the two of you?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't being too intrusive, but now that I finally had Edward talking, I wanted to know everything. Not because I wanted to use information I may gather against him to get my ass out of here...but because I genuinely wanted to know more about this man and his life.

Despite being my captor, he is a very complicated but sweet man. He seemed to have such a soulful side to him, if only he would let down his guard more.

"Yeah, it's just me and her. We're pretty close". He looked out of the window again. He blew out a stained breath. "Where the fuck is he? One job, that's all he had. I bet he's with fucking Rose again" and he blew out an exasperated breath. "I'm going to kick his stupid ass next time I catch up with him"

The tone of his voice made my stomach lurch, and it made me remember that he could still be dangerous. Despite his sultry voice, beautiful face and sweet side, he could still turn on me.

"So you really need this money huh? I mean, it's obviously none of my business, but if you get arrested, you won't be seeing your sister for a very long time".

Yeah, it was a bold move, but I had been sat here bound up, for hours. My ass was numb, my head was pounding and I could feel a pain in my neck.

"I'm sorry Bella, please believe me when I say that, but I can't give this up now. I don't have any choice. I have to see this through"

"I can see that you are doing this against your better judgement Edward. Please tell me what you are doing this for"

His face turned to me and his eyes locked with mine. Staring me down, silently pleading with me to stay silent. To not make his pain more intense than it already was.

"Erm...Edward..."

"Yeah?"

I blushed as I said it. "I kinda have to use the bathroom", although I made it sound more like a question than an actual statement.

"Well...ok, but I'm going to have to cuff you" he said, making his way over to me and starting to take some handcuffs out of his back pocket.

"Is this more about making sure I don't escape, or do you have a bondage fantasy?" I chuckled as I felt the sharp contrast of his warm hands on my wrists, to the cold, hard steel of the cuffs.

He looked up at me, his face a short distance from mine, and smirked. "Well, I can't have you escaping now can I?" And my heart sunk a little. "But then again, now I have you in them I can't say it's not easy on the eye. I may even leave you in them, just for my own pleasure" and he pulled me up by the chain in between the cuffs.

Well, if the mixture of his husky voice, dirty mind and the thought of him leading me by handcuffs wasn't enough to make me want to never be rescued, I don't know what was.

He led me across the room, through the short corridor, to what must have been the employees bathrooms.

I noticed how, even though this place had clearly not been used in years, it was still relatively clean.

"I'll stand right here, but you can go in on your own" he said opening one of the navy blue stall doors, and shining his torch into the stall. I saw straight away that he had picked one that didn't have a window. But then again, we were a few storeys up, so I had no chance if escaping through a window anyway.

"Erm...do you..."

"What?"

I hated to have to say it. "Do you have to stand right outside? I mean, I would rather you didn't hear...well, you know"

He smiled a little before shaking his head. He turned on his heel and made his way over to the sink, turning both of the taps on. It created the perfect buffer as the sound echoed around the sterile room, as I made my way into the stall.

I managed to get my pants down, and do what I needed to do, before finishing up, washing my hands and letting Edward lead me back into the room. I sat back in my chair and waited as he looked back out of the window, and then checked his phone again.

"Has Emmett still not responded?" I asked. He shook his head and sighed.

"I mean, why me? You could have gotten a bigger handout for anyone else in the world, there are people out there worth more than me, and with richer parents than my Father. So why me?"

He didn't respond.

"Tell me Edward, how do you really know me?"

"I guess you would find out sooner or later and I guess taking you sort of goes past all normal levels of politeness" he sighed. "I actually worked for your Dad a while ago"

_Ok, I wasn't expecting that._ "And you don't anymore?". I realised how stupid the question was as soon as I had asked it.

"No I don't, and that's why I chose you. Your precious Father cut his branches and mine was the first one to go. Before I knew it, I couldn't make ends meet and the next thing you know, I'm here figuring out the best way to take his only daughter for revenge. And also for the months worth of wages I should have earned"

"You were in the Red Park Avenue branch?"

He nodded and he seemed a little surprised. He obviously didn't know that I knew anything about my Father's businesses.

"But that wasn't my Fathers choice Edward" I tried to explain when I realised that he had totally misunderstood the situation.

"You would say that Bella, he's your Father. And I think it's very noble of you to try to defend him, but you have no idea what this has done to me and to my family!" He shouted, his hands balled into fists.

"But Edward, my Father tried go against the decision to close down Red Park...his investors made the decision on his behalf, since he had taken time off to get through the divorce. When he got back to the office and found out what had happened. He tried his hardest to turn it around as much as he could, but the plans had been put in place and the close had been finalised" I said, hoping he would see that my Father really hated what had happened.

"I find that hard to believe" he snorted.

"Please Edward, you have to trust me. He was really angry about it. Here even suspended the board until he got most of their decisions sorted"

He looked up at me, as if I held all of the answers, when I actually couldn't tell him anymore than I already knew.

"Are you really telling the truth Bella?"

"Of course I am Edward, what would be the use in me lying to you now. It's not like we can undo any of this is there?"

I took a breath and blew out.

"Please believe me Edward, my Father was probably more cut up about his staff being let down in his absence than he probably was about getting divorced in the first place" I explained, telling him the painful truth of watching the two people I loved most in the world part from each other more happily and easily than they ever should have done.

"He very rarely took days off, let alone whole months, because he loved to be there for his staff all of the time. He would never have let that happen if he had known Edward. He would have fought against it, tried to find a way around it. But his advisors were not as caring as him and they just saw dollar signs I'm afraid"

He walked back to the pile of boxes underneath the window and sat down, scrubbing his hands over his face.

"What have I done? I've had this hatred for your Dad for a long time, I never even considered that it may not have been him. I just know that I wasn't going to be able to provide for my family"

I chose not to say anything, knowing he wasn't done talking, and something told me that he really needed to get this out. I was right.

"You have never had to go to the store and buy the cheapest times hoping that you can turn it into a half decent meal, have you? Or have to go out at night time only, so that the landlord can't get his goons to grab you and beat the rent out of you?". He roughly dragged his hand though his wild copper hair, leaving an adorable mess in its wake.

I looked at him sadly and shook my head.

"But it's not even me that I'm worried about Bella..."

"It's Bree" I stated simply.

"Yes, and I need her to be ok. To have a nornal life and live the way any other 10 year old does" he said. "She should be given that much, she has had such a shitty life and she deserves better"

"She is really lucky to have such a caring brother in you though. You make it sound like she has a horrible life, but with you around, I imagine she feels happier than you think"

He made an unamused chuckling sound.

"I'm nothing to be proud of. You have no idea Bella. She tries to be a happy kid, but the truth is, she's sick. It's gotten to the point now where we cannot even afford her medication, and it's time that she needs to have surgery, but I just can't seem to find a way to afford it". He wrung his hands nervously. "That's why I'm doing this. I have no other way". The desperation in his voice and the sadness in his eyes made complete sense to me now.

When he spoke on the phone and said that 'She won't survive much longer', he must have meant Bree. And the severity of the situation hit me full on.

"Oh Edward!"

I longed to be able to touch him. To hug him so tightly that he would know someone thinks he's a special person. That his selflessness just makes him even more attractive and makes me want him even more.

_Woah, where did that thought come from?_

"Aren't your parents helping Edward?"

He rolled his eyes, but something tells me it wasn't aimed at my question, but the situation itself.

"My Dad left just after Bree was born. He obviously wasn't as man as he made himself out to be, and I guess he couldn't handle two kids. He just upped and left, no note, no goodbyes. Nothing. My Mum decided that she couldn't do it on her own, so she turned to booze. She would drink so much that we didn't see her for days at a time. It's usually a good day if I don't have to step over her alcohol soaked body to get out of the apartment. So it was left to me to get a job, bring up Bree, make sure she attended school and did her homework".

He pulled a bottle out of his bag, and took a swig of water before offering me some.

I shook my head and sniffed involuntarily.

His face dropped when he saw me. Putting the bottle down, he made his way across the room to me, kicking up a little dust as he went. He bent in front of me, placing his hands on my legs.

They left two warm patches.

"What are you crying for pretty girl?" he asked gently.

"It's just that you have had such a shitty life. And it's driven you to do something that you would never normally do. You have such a sweet heart Edward, and your love and protection for your sister is amazing" I answered, lifting my still cuffed hands and placing them on his face. "_You_ are amazing Edward"

"I'm not amazing Bella. I kidnapped you for goodness sake. What kind of person does that?" and his face was sad again. I wanted to cry more...for his life, for his struggles, for his heart.

I felt the next wave of tears flow. Wiping them away with his thumbs, he spoke so gently that it was almost a whisper. "Hey...a face this beautiful should never cry".

The soul behind those green flecks was nothing short of angelic, and within that very moment, I knew I wanted him. Not as an aquaintance, and certainly not as my kidnapper, but I wanted him in a way I could not understand.

All of the men I had been with in the past had always either done it for the fame and I had let them because I was getting an easy lay out of it, or they had done it to further themselves. Some had even done it just to sell a story to the tabloids and make a quick buck.

Before I realised it, I had thrown my handcuffed arms over his head and around his neck before kissing him. It wasn't sweet and soft, it was hard and hungry. I wanted him to see that even though we were in an, let's say less than ideal situation, that he has affected me so much...to make me realise that my life was amazing...that my troubles were nothing but the ramblings and musings of a spoilt rich girl, who couldn't see past the nose on her face.

So what if I worked at the homeless shelter for a few hours a year, or that I gave some of my time when I wasn't required to?

This protective, fierce, angry and emotional man in front of me was everything I wished I was. And if he would let me, I wanted to help him.

At first, I felt foolish...after all, it was just me kissing a very shocked Edward, but a second or two later, he more than caught up with me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist and pulling me flush against his chest. I could feel the muscles underneath his thin shirt, and knew that I was done for. He was everything I should have been looking for, not only in a man, but in my life.

I wound my hands into his hair, and pulled little in the heat of our special moment, earning a moan from him. That alone did amazing things to my insides, and I longed to hear it again, but I knew we had to stop this, if we wanted to have even a half decent chance of making any sense of it.

I pulled away, panting, still with my arms around his neck. He was also breathing heavily, his lips a nice shade of dark pink.

"Wow...erm, I...just wow!" he said, trying to catch his breath. His arms never left my waist, they stayed exactly where I wanted them.

"Yeah, just what I was about to say" I managed to get out, before resting my forehead on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't think, I just..."

"You're sorry that you kissed me?" he asked, pulling my head back up and looking me in the eye with his hands on the sides of my face. He scanned my whole face, as if I was soon going to disappear and he was trying to remember every detail, every freckle, every line of my features

"Yes, I shouldn't have done that" I admitted, probably more than I wanted to.

"Why not?"

"Because you are going through such a horrible time, and I'm just thinking of myself - as usual"

He laughed a little, very faintly. "What if I told you that I've been wanting to do that since the second I saw you walk into the Red Park branch a year ago?"

I said nothing.

"Yes, I'm desperate for the money Bella, but can't you see why I didn't want to take your blindfold off? Because if for any reason this fucking awful plan actually worked, I would know you well enough to hopefully court you one day" he said, and the cutest of blushes tainted his cheeks.

"Courted?" I sniggered, trying not o make him feel bad.

"Yeah, I sound old fashioned right?"

"Maybe just a little" I answered, scrunching up my nose.

He looked down, and for a second I thought he was going to stand up and leave me. I silently bereated myself for speaking, when he finally spoke up himself.

"When you walked into your father's office, the whole building seemed to stop. To get a good look at the woman who was benefitting from our hard work" he shrugged apologetically. "But I couldn't take my eyes away from you. You seemed to be more or less confused about most of what was going on around you - not really understanding the processes that we used, or the way we would get things done, but I thought that was pretty cute. I really didn't think I would have a cat in hell's chance of asking you out, so I did what the rest of the world does. I thought that it would be nice to just think of you every now and again".

This time, he did take my arms from around him, and stood up to walk over to the window. He didn't seem to be looking for Emmett anymore though.

"When we were laid off, I knew I had some money saved up. I would use the old cliché that it was there for a rainy day, or for blowing on something that I didn't need and would never use, but I always knew that everything I had would go towards Bree and helping to maintain her condition. But, the harder I tried looking for work, the harder it was to get. They laid off over 100 guys from the Red Park Avenue branch, so the jobs I was applying for would mean I bumped into at least 20 of them in the interviews. I got desperate Bella, so I went crazy and hatched the worst plan I could think of".

He turned to me, with tears in his eyes.

"Please don't hate me Bella, I'm really not a bad guy, I just cannot lose my sister. She's everything I have. Everything I work for, everything I do is to keep her safe and happy"

"I could never hate you Edward. It may sound silly, but in the few short hours I have known you, you have taught me so much. Even if you did kidnap me" I smiled.

"I can't have taught you anymore than how to tie a good knot, and how to play the bad guy" he retorted, turning away again.

"You must be joking Edward" I said forcefully. "You have no idea do you? My life has always been about how much something was worth - the latest fashions, cars, apartments. I was forever trying to compete with the rest of society to stay ahead of the game, because goodness knows that I certainly wasn't prepared to get left behind. I thought the be all and end all of life was how much you could get out of something, but not you Edward. You are selfless, making sure that your sister and mother are well looked after" I said, silently making my way over to him.

He turned back to face me, and touched his hand to my face. His fingers felt like fire, leaving a scorching burn in their wake as the made their way across my cheek.

"You are one of life's good people Edward. You could have easily gone off the rails, and used your Dad's leaving as an excuse. You could have done drugs, or joined your mother and drank your troubles away..." and I grabbed his chin, to keep him from looking away from me, "...but you didn't, and that can never make you a bad guy. You see Edward, you may have thought that you were playing the bad guy, but I could see right through you"

"Thank you Bella, that means so much coming from you. I hated talking to you the way I did, and having to tie you up - although, I kinda enjoyed that bit to be honest" he smirked. "Here, let me get those off you" and his hands made quick work of unlocking the cuffs before tossing them into the corner. They hit the floor with a loud clang, the sound echoing off the bare walls and breaking the silence of the night. "I just wish that I could have met you in a different way Bella, instead of fucking it up like I always do"

His hand cupped my face, and he pressed his lips to mine so gently that I almost didn't feel it, yet at the same time, it was all I could feel. He broke away, placing his forehead against mine.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so sorry that I dragged you into all of this. It's my mess and I need to be the one to sort it out, I've just gone about it in the worst possible way, and pulled you into the mix. I'm sorry". He let me go, and dropped his arms limply by his side. If I had known any better, I could swear he looked defeated. "Go on, you should get out of here. It's just down the corridor, down two flights and out the second door on the right. We are only a block away from the main street, you should be able to grab a cab back to your apartment" he explained sadly.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" he said, and he walked to sit in the very chair that I had spent most of my night sat in. "I will willingly give myself up when the cops arrive"

I looked on at him dumbfounded. "You think I'm leaving? And that I'm going to call the cops? Edward, have you not listened to anything I have been saying?"

"Bella, I'm no good. Not for you, or my Mother, and especially not for Bree. I've screwed up and I have hit the end. I cannot get the money to help her, and I've tried everything. I've failed"

"Did you really mean that? When you said that you wished you had met me differently?"

He lifted up his head. "Of course I did. I wished I had never even thought this stupid idea up. Then even if I didn't have any chance with you, you would think I'm still a normal person"

I laughed. And this time, it was a genuinely happy laugh. I felt lighter than I had in years, and in a moment I soon would be.

"Edward, I can never think you are normal...because you are not. You are a crazy, kidnapping, bad-tempered, very un-normal person. And that is what I like about you. So yes, if you want to start over, and date me like you would have done before any of this, then I will more than happily reciprocate anything you give me" I smiled. "You can take me to crappy diners and we can eat deceptively good pie...or you can turn up on my doorstep with a bunch of flowers, and then we can go watch a movie that none of us will really watch, because we will be too busy thinking about and looking at each other...but please don't step out of my life when you have only just stepped in it"

I placed my hand in my bra, and for a split second he held his mouth open like a bloody fish!

I pulled the envelope out, and placed it in his lap.

"What's this?" he asked, picking it up and staring at it.

"I think it's called a second chance Edward" I smiled.

**5 years later...**

"Seriously Bella, what do you have in here? This thing weighs a ton!" he complained, carrying the box up the steps. I watched the muscles of his arms bulge beneath his short sleeved t-shirt and my insides flipped. No matter how long we have been together, he still gets me going. And I really do love that colour blue on him.

"It's just my books" I answered with a smile. I turned to pick up the next box.

"And you can put that down!" he shouted behind me, without turning around. I took my hands away from the box, and placed them on my stomach. I probably wouldn't have been able to carry it anyway. Goodness knows that my bump was getting in the way of everything nowadays.

"Only a few more weeks and we will finally get to meet you" I crooned gently, rubbing in small circles.

"Yeah, and then Daddy will finally get his wife back" laughed Edward from behind me. I hadn't even heard him approach. "Then again, us Cullens do produce good looking kids, so he may steal you away from me permanently" he added, bending to kiss my stomach, before grabbing another box and turning away.

I smiled after him - my husband, my best friend, my soul mate. My kidnapper.

He walked up the wooden porch steps, and placed the box in the front room doorway as I looked over the house. The large bay windows stood out a mile, and I smiled, knowing that they would let in so much sunlight. I already planned that the front bedroom would be mine and Edward's when we first came to look round the property before swiftly signing our names on the dotted line.

The pale green exterior matched perfectly with the rose beds that aligned the fence below. It was just the right amount of vintage for me. I could imagine myself sitting out on the large porch, sipping tea and creating more of what I love.

When Edward and I first decided to make our relationship work, we knew that the media would never understand, especially if they found out how we had met. Bella Swan's new boyfriend had been something of a news piece in the past, and that's the last thing I wanted for Edward. I needed to keep him out of the spotlight. So instead, I opted to bow out of the socialite scene. I used the money in my bank to finally sort out my life.

I decided to go back to college and learn all that there was to know about writing. I realised that my creative side really did need to be set free, so with much encouragement from Edward, I gave it a shot.

I've now had three books published under my pen-name Marie Masen, and one of them was actually on the best-sellers list I'm proud to say. It was co-written between me and Edward - it's about a young woman, who is kidnapped and falls in love with her captor. _Sound familiar?_ Edward was worried at first, thinking that everyone would figure it out, but so far we've not been rumbled. And if we ever were, we would simply deny it anyway.

"Hey Bella, where do you want this one? I think I hear spoons rattling around in here"

"Oh, just in the kitchen please honey" I replied, as I watched Bree carrying a box into the house, her long copper-coloured plait swinging from side to side down her back. You could see she was definitely Edward's little sister. There was no mistaking that. From their hair colour to their eye colour, they were so very similar. I just hoped that our baby had those qualities too.

Bree had been rushed in for her surgery as soon as Edward had the money, and it was touch and go for a while, but being the trooper that she is, she pulled through just fine. She knows that being on medication for the rest of her life is a small price to pay for how it could have gone had it happened another way.

Edward and I decided to be honest with her about the money, and she surprised me by understanding and not judging the lengths her big brother went to in order to save her life. In fact, she was pretty cool with the whole thing. It made her and Edward even closer.

"Hey baby, you are a million miles away huh?" said Edward, coming up behind me and snaking his arms around my ever expanding waist. His hands rested on top of my bump and his head rested on my shoulder. "You ok?" he asked, joining me in looking over the house.

"Yeah, just thinking about the past five years or so. Thinking about how far we have come" I replied, picking up his left hand and kissing his wedding ring. "Just realising how lucky I am to have you and Bree in my life. I wasn't living until you showed me how"

He turned me to face him, and brushed away my fallen tears.

"We are so fortunate that you accepted us Bella. We had nothing before we found you. So I guess we are even huh?" he laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose you are right. And when this little one comes along, we will be even happier"

"I never even thought that was possible baby, but I'm definitely looking forward to giving it a go" he smiled down at me.

Tip-toeing up to place a kiss on his lips, I heard Bree's footsteps on the porch.

"You two are gross, you know that right? I'm so going to have teach the kid how to avoid such awkward situations when he's older, aren't I?" she giggled, only half joking. "Oh and Edward, Emmetts on the phone. He said, and I quote, 'Tell that brother of yours to stop sucking face for five minutes so he can talk to me'. Here you go" and she held out the phone to him.

He kissed my forehead before muttering the word "Jackass" and jogging back into the house.

I laughed as I watched Bree following behind him, rolling her eyes as if she had heard those two bicker a million times.

Taking in a deep breath and closing my eyes briefly, I knew that no matter what had happened in our lives beforehand, this was our life now. And I couldn't wait to see what our future would hold.

~~~x~~~x~~~x~~~

**A/N :- Well? What did you think? I was very nervous trying to find a way for them to be together that my readers could accept, but I think that in the end, it's Bella and Edward - nothing should keep them apart. They are destined to be together always! And besides, crazier things have happened, right? **

**Please please leave a review...I would love to know your thoughts. Readers voices are invaluable to us, and spurs us on to better writing. **

**Thank you to everyone who has supported me so far...you guys are amazing! **

**Peace out! **

**WhitlocksBoo xxx**


End file.
